Love Completely And Live Unselfishly
by smai
Summary: 6th year. Draco doesn't need anyone, he's got romance, he's got looks, he's got money. But a transfer student is starting to change his perspective on things. Death of a loved one makes Draco question his priorities. Maybe he isn't perfect...
1. Eloisa

**Love Completely And Live Unselfishly**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Harry Potter. I wish I owned Draco, but I don't think my boyfriend would appreciate that too much.**

**Chapter One - Eloisa**

"Sixth year, what a blast." Draco trodded on the train, expecting this year to be just like the next. First years asking him where to go, forgetting he is a Malfoy, then cowering in fear when they notice who he actually is. Everyone fears anyone bearing the name Malfoy. Draco's father, Lucius, was the Dark Lord's right-hand man. One day Draco will follow in his footsteps, and make his father proud. Lucius was a hard man to please. Narcissa, Draco's mother, is beyond perfection, but there are times that she just doesn't please him. Lucius wasn't a _nice_ man, but he wasn't _abusive_. He just dealt with Narcissa in a different way. If he didn't please her, Lucius would just ignore her. It worked well. Lucius always got what he wanted, as did Draco. It was the Malfoy way.

"Hey Draco," Draco fell out of his trance and turned around. His good friend, Blaise Zabini, was in the doorway of his compartment. "Mind if I take a seat?" Blaise didn't wait for an answer, he just sat down anyway.

"So, dare I ask how your summer went?" Blaise smiled boldly. Blaise was a good-looking boy, of course not as handsome as Draco, himself, but he wasn't all too shabby. His tanned face was flawless. Dark, cerulean eyes, were framed by black strands of hair that loosely fell in his face. He was built nicely, broad shoulders, slender hips. Any girl's dream. But so was Draco. Draco's pale face was flawless, he has mysterious silver eyes that were framed with white-blonde strands of hair that fell loosely in his face. He, too, was built nicely, broad shoulders, slender hips. Blaise and Draco were opposite twins.

"Summer was fine. Father added to my 'dark education,'" here Draco smirked, "and my mother took me to Gringott's to show me my accumulating investments. Overall, a pretty swell summer. Oh, and of course we went to Venice. As usual. Bloody brilliant city."

Blaise's eyebrow raised, "speaking of education, I hear the force is getting stronger. When will we be recruited?" That, of course, was rhetorical. Blaise knew very well that Draco didn't know too much more than him. Both the Zabini's and Malfoy's were very powerful pure-blooded wizarding families. That's probably why they were good friends. They schooled together, vacationed together, and served together. Served Voldemort, that is. It was also well known that Malfoy's and Zabini's bear the dark mark, and are Death Eaters.

Draco stared out of the rain stained window, slowly dozing off as the train travelled to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Are you going to eat that Draco?" Millicent Bullstrode asked with her fork in her hand. Draco swatted her away and took a bite of his hashbrowns. One week of school has passed, and everything is the same as it was last year, and the year before. Harry Potter is the hero, mudblood Hermione Granger is a know-it-all, and penny-pincher Ron Weasley was as annoying as ever. _Merlin how I hate Gryffindors_. Draco swirled his food around on his plate. He really wasn't all that hungry. His eyes wandered over the tables. First Hufflepuff, then Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, then of course, his own, Slytherin. Slytherin was the house of pride. Some new first years occupied the table, and last year's seventh years were gone. His eyes stopped on an unfamiliar face next to Pansy Parkinson. Draco's breath hitched as he gazed over her. She was absolutely gorgeous. He had to know who she was. The mystery girl had long, straight, brown hair that went well past her shoulders, pale yet lightly freckled cheeks, vivid green eyes, and full pink lips. Unfortunately, her uniform was in the way, but Draco could tell she had a killer body.

"Blaise to Draco, Draco are you there?" Blaise snapped his fingers in his face. "You've been staring at Parkinson. What is wrong with you?" He brushed off his robes and stood up. "Are you sick?"

Draco stood after him, and replied, "why would I stare at Pansy? Who is that girl?" His eyes stayed fixed on her's. Her and Pansy chatted, not noticing piercing silver eyes penetrating through her. She laughed at something Pansy said, her nose wrinkling.

"Oh, didn't you listen last night? She's from Durmstrang. I think her name is Eloisa Alabaster. Her father is one of us. Powerful man he is. Rich pure-blooded family. I heard that she transferred here due to an 'accident' at Durmstrang. Apparently she killed a student. But that's just rumor. And obviously she knew the Parkinson's. I pity her." Blaise began walking to Potions swiftly after nodding to Draco.

"Eloisa..."

"But father, you can't do that. You can't just take me out of Durmstrang so you can become closer to them. You know I hate them. I would never bow to anyone else. Think of yourself, and only yourself. That's what mother always said." Eloisa stormed off and slammed her bedroom door.

"I just don't know how to make her happy." Richard Alabaster slowly retreated to his master bedroom. The Alabaster's are an old, powerful, family. Richard was the last of the Alabaster children, and married Rachel Rookwood. Rachel's brother, Augustus, was an Unspeakable who gave ministry secrets to Voldemort, therefore making the Alabaster's move to Bulgaria. Augustus was found and killed. Rachel eventually gave birth to Eloisa, but at age nine Rachel was killed by an Auror. So Richard and Eloisa were left by themselves. They now lived in Southampton, in Hampshire, England. Eloisa was to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

"Hey Eloisa..." Eloisa looked up to see Pansy Parkinson. She didn't like Pansy too much, but her father and Eloisa's father were close. Pansy had short brown hair, and almond shaped brown eyes. Her nose reminded Eloisa of a pug, and she was too thin.

"Hello Pansy. Long time no see." Which was a wrong statement. The night before Eloisa's father made her stay at Pansy's manor, to 'get accustomed' to her new life. Meaning get all the dirt on Hogwarts. Pansy told Eloisa all about her boyfriend Draco Malfoy. Eloisa found it hard to believe that someone as good-looking as she described could be interested in her. She had met his father, Lucius before. He was at their manor shortly after they moved in. He was a very handsome man, and she would give anything to get in bed with him. Eloisa sort-of had a thing for older men. She wasn't exactly a slut, but she was experienced. She didn't want to leave Durmstrang because she was hitting it off nicely with the Potions professor.

The train ride went by fast, Eloisa ignored Pansy the entire time.

"That's my Draco." Pansy pointed to a very gorgeous boy who sat across from her, to her right. He looked like an angel. But everyone knew he wasn't. He's a Malfoy. _Pansy sure is lucky_. Eloisa nodded and put on her smile. She hated Pansy. But Eloisa was used to pretending. She'd done it all her life. Ever since her mother died, she was incomplete. A piece of her was missing. She loved her father, but his life revolved around serving his Dark Lord. Eloisa was destined to do the same, but she was a rebel, an individual, her own person. The only person she cared about was herself.

She watched Draco and his also good-looking friend talk. "Hey Pansy, who's that next to Draco?" If she couldn't have Draco, she'd settle for second-best. He wasn't too bad looking.

"That's Blaise Zabini. From what I know, he's available. You surely have a chance with him Lo." Eloisa hated being called 'Lo' very much. It was a pet name Pansy's father gave her, and Pansy had called her it ever since.

"We have Potions first. Snape is the professor. He's not too bad himself, considering you like older men." Pansy smirked. Eloisa just laughed, her nose wrinkling a bit. She noticed Blaise and Draco stop talking, and Blaise swiftly walked past her.

"Blaise..."

**Well, I kind of use commas wayyyyyyy too much. But don't hate. Review please, I'd like it very much.**

**xAnnalise**


	2. Mother

**Live Completely And Live Unselfishly**

**Disclaimer: Again, I'm not the queen, J.K. Rowling. So I'll just sit in my New Jersey home and not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter Two - Mother**

"Pansy, for the thousandth time, you are not my girlfriend." Draco picked up his books and took a seat next to Blaise, who was sitting next to Eloisa. "Why does she insist that her and I are an item?" Draco murmured and took out a quill. Potions was his favorite class, but he couldn't help but be distracted by Eloisa. She kept staring at Blaise, and they would talk quietly, just quiet enough so that Draco couldn't hear a word.

Eloisa started laughing loudly and Snape turned on her. "Miss Alabaster. I do not know what they taught you at Durmstrang, but you will not interrupt my class." She just scoffed at his remark and continued taking notes.

"Why are you friends with Parkinson?" Blaise asked.

"I'm not." Eloisa replied. "Her father is close to mine, therefore I'm stuck with her. She calls me 'Lo' and it pisses me off damn right. I'd like to bloody her up a bit." There were five minutes left of the class, and Blaise had no notes written at all.

"So, uh, how about I walk you to lunch. We can talk some more on the way." Blaise asked suggestively. Eloisa was all for it. However, Draco did hear this. He wasn't fancying the idea at all. _Blaise knew I wanted her_. Draco fumed, and snapped his quill in half. The bell rang, and Draco remained seated.

"Mr. Malfoy, what is on your mind?" Snape turned to his prize student. He always favored Draco over the others. He possessed a talent that he had never seen in anyone else other than himself.

"Just some ruddy fellow who is eyeing my property. I'm not too happy about it, but I won't waste your time. I've got to get to lunch. Good day professor." He grabbed his books and sauntered out of the classroom. He left too soon to hear Snape tell him not to hurt Blaise. Snape knew everything. He knew that Draco sought after Eloisa, and that Eloisa saught after both him and Blaise. He also knew that Granger's eyes were full of lust as she watched him teach. That, scared him a bit.

It was only day nine and Eloisa already had Blaise wrapped around her little finger. And pressed up against the wall. They were in the corridor leading to the Slytherin dormitories. Eloisa's hands were traveling along his chest while his hands were running up and down her sides. Her lips were on his, as his tongue darted into her mouth. He massaged her tongue with his, then softly bit her lower lip. She moaned in his mouth and pressed her hips against his. She could feel that he was as excited as she was. He pulled away and ran his fingers through her hair. "Want to take this somewhere else?" Blaise smirked. Eloisa nodded and followed him into the common room, down the hall to his room that he shared with the other sixth year boys. He threw her on the bed and closed the curtains around them. Eloisa's shirt was long gone, along with her skirt.

"You're overdressed Mr. Zabini. Two points from Slytherin." She smirked.

"Well, I guess you're going to have to punish me now." Blaise unbuttoned his pants and kicked them off. His boxers soon met with the rest of their clothes on the floor. Blaise's mouth moved from her neck down her chest as he un-clasped her black bra. The pressure between his legs was getting much worse, and he just wanted to skip foreplay. He reached for her matching knickers and tore them off. He swiftly entered her, making her gasp. She hooked her legs around his waist, taking all of him in. He reached down and brought his lips to hers and thrust faster. Eloisa began moaning louder and bucked her hips to his, on the verge of climax. Blaise thrust faster, also on the verge. Soon enough Blaise emptied himself into her and laid against her. Eloisa shivered as her orgasm ripped through her and wrapped her arms around Blaise.

"Punishment complete."

Draco heard it all. He laid in his bed, which was next to Blaise's. The entire time he had been contemplating on his life. He wasn't that bad of a person... was he? His father was a bad person. Draco wasn't his father. Sure, he hated muggles, he hated mudbloods, he hated Gryffindors. But he did like some things. He liked the Dark Arts, and his mother. Blaise was on the list, but he blew that. Draco didn't feel many emotions. Hate, lust, and anger were his main emotions, but lately sadness seemed to have overtaken them. He wasn't depressed he just felt a void, something missing. He wasn't exactly skilled in the friends department and it would be a disgrace to owl his mother about his problems. Maybe he'd talk to Snape. Why couldn't he ever show happiness? It seemed to Draco that everyone else was happy, or had someone. Be it a friend, or a lover, everyone had someone. Or in Blaise's case, a quick shag. Draco was furious with Blaise. _Why is she interested in him anyway?_ Draco couldn't let it go. He should get over it. But when he first saw her, there was something about her. Sure, she was hot, but something else. He couldn't put his finger on it. _Maybe Pansy told her that I'm her boyfriend. That would surely scare her off. _Draco smirked to himself. He had to go talk to Pansy. But that could wait. He could hear Blaise and Eloisa starting up again. He pulled his blanket up to his shoulder and laid on his side. It was so cold in the dungeons. As were the people. Maybe Draco was softening over the years. _No. Never. I couldn't be._ Maybe there was another side to him. What was making him feel this way? Draco turned on his other side as Eloisa started a mantra of Blaise's name. _Maybe Eloisa isn't worth it. She's probably just another Slytherin slut. _Draco nodded to himself and closed his eyes, letting himself drift into a deep sleep.

The next day Blaise sat down next to Eloisa at breakfast. "Hey Eloisa, want to go to Hogsmeade with me this weekend-err tomorrow?" She looked up at him and said 'yes.'

Blaise turned to Draco and smirked. "So Draco, how are you?" Draco looked up at him and glared.

"Like you'd bloody care. I'd rather not waste my time talking to someone like you. You disgust me." Draco got up and quickly left the great hall with his robes billowing behind him.

Blaise looked at Eloisa quizically, and ran after him. "Draco! Wait!" When he finally caught up to the tall blonde he was already decending into the dungeons. "What was that about?"

Draco turned sharply and gazed into his eyes. "What do you mean? You know damn well what I'm talking about. You don't give two shits about anyone but yourself. Keep in mind my bed is right next to your's." He closed his eyes and continued through the common room and into his room. Blaise sighed and went back up to breakfast.

Why did it matter so much to him? Draco walked around the room and stopped at his nightstand. There lay a letter with the Malfoy insignia on the envelope. He opened it quickly and read over the contents.

_'Draco,_

_I regret to inform you that there has been a death in the family. Your dearest mother and my lovely wife is no longer with us. Apparently she had been ill, but she did not inform me or anyone. You are excused this weekend to come to the manor. You may leave now if you want, the houselves have already prepared your bedroom. I'll be in the library._

_-Lucius'_

Draco dropped the letter and took a few steps back and turned and ran. He ran as fast as he could. He didn't know where he was going, but he just kept running. His mother, his only mother, the only person he ever cared for was dead. _What the hell did he mean, 'she was ill?' What's that about? _When he finally stopped he was under a tree by the lake.

Blaise went back to his room to get his Divination book when he saw a piece of parchment on the floor. He read it over and gasped. _Was he upset about this, or Eloisa this morning? _Blaise didn't know what to do, if he should ask or not. He shouldn't have even read the letter. He knew he would find out details later though, his father always made a point of telling him everything about the Malfoy's. He grabbed his book and made his way to class. He was walking up the stairs when he saw Eloisa with her back to him.

"Eloisa, what's wrong?" She was shaking and crying. She ignored Blaise and ran past him. She just ran.

Draco sat there, remembering his mother. She was a beautiful woman, she really was. Perfect, too. His father wasn't always all that nice, and when Draco would cry when he fell off his broom, his mother didn't yell at him, she just hugged him and pinched him saying, 'Now you'll forget about your knee hurting.' Draco was younger, way younger, but she was still a nice woman. She caught Draco with a girl in his room in Venice, but she just ignored it. His father would have disapproved. He felt that Malfoy's shouldn't touch anyone but rich, pure-blooded, dark witches. It wasn't like the girl was a muggle, but he wasn't aware of her background. One thing he would always remember about his mother was her rose garden. She had so much pride in that garden. Malfoy's don't do much for themselves, and when the first rose bloomed, she was so joyous, she actually shed a tear of happiness. If his father had been yelling, Draco could always find her in the garden. She would just sit there twirling a rose around and say something mystical. The last thing he could remember she said was, 'love completely and live unselfishly.' Draco never knew what she meant by that, but it was nice.

The sun was setting and he figured it was getting late. He was interrupted by his thoughts when he heard someone sob. He turned and saw the oh so familiar long brown hair and vivid green eyes. But her eyes were full of tears. Draco glared at her and began walking away.

"Draco?" Eloisa whispered. He looked back at her and saw her blood stained robes. "Do you know what death feels like?"

Draco was stunned and strode towards her. "What happened to you?" He grabbed her hand and flinched when he felt warm, crimson, blood on his palm. It was coming from her wrist. Draco knew immediately that she had cut herself, but why would she do such a thing?

It was as though Eloisa could read his thoughts. "My mother died years ago, and I my owl came back to inform me that my father is no longer alive. I'm alone. All alone." She paused and bit back a sob. "Draco, I have no one. I've been trying to get by on just little things here and there. All I am is a slut. A worthless slut." She laughed bitterly and continued"I don't even know you, and I'm opening up to you. I just don't know what to do. I can't feel anything anymore. Nothing. I know you know very well what went down last night, I didn't feel anything. I don't feel anything for your friend Blaise, and I hate Pansy. I don't want to be here, but something keeps stopping me from passing on. It's not fucking fair. Do you think I enjoy people questioning the scars? Do you think I enjoy people going on about how happy I always am and how I'm perfect? I'm not." She wiped her cheek and closed her eyes. "The last thing I said to my father was that I hope he dies, and burns in hell." Eloisa smiled sadly. "And he did."

Those were her last words until she fell backwards. Draco caught her and felt for her pulse. She was still alive and barely breathing, she was losing too much blood. Maybe he should just leave her there, that way she'd finally be happy. Draco laid her down and wiped her hair from her face. He began to walk away, but he felt something pull him back. He heard her gasp and looked down at her. She was smiling. A true smile. He couldn't just leave her here. So he gathered her in his arms and ran to the infirmary. He didn't want to answer any questions so he just laid her in a bed and left.

Draco stopped in the washroom to clean his hands and then made his way to the Headmaster's office.

"Mr. Malfoy, I knew I'd be seeing you. I am terribly sorry about your loss." Dumbledore motioned towards the fireplace.

Draco grabbed a handful of floo powder and nodded to the Headmaster. "Malfoy Manor." The flames were bright green as he whirled into his own fireplace. He brushed the soot from his robes and made his way to his closet. He pulled out nice suede black robes to match his mood. He quickly dressed and left for the library.

Word was out in school about Narcissa Malfoy, and also about Eloisa Alabaster's mysterious bloody drop-off in the infirmary. It was a week later and she was still asleep. Madam Pomfrey said she lost so much blood she was in a coma. Eloisa appeared to be having intense dreams, or nightmares. Blaise waited on her bedside and jumped when he saw Draco enter.

"She doesn't like you at all Zabini." Draco snarled. Blaise furrowed his brow and stood up.

"What are you talking about Malfoy? I believe Eloisa likes me very much. Otherwise I wouldn't have already bedded her." Blaise smirked.

Draco seemed to be fuming. "You know nothing about her. Just keep away from her you prat."

"And you do?" He let his sentence hang in the air until Draco lunged at him. He hit Blaise right in the jaw before Madam Pomfrey intervened.

"What do you think you are doing in here? There is a sleeping patient and she doesn't need to be rudely awoken by you two gits fighting over her. Out! Now!" She yelled, her hands on her hips and her foot tapping loudly.

They left, not together of course, just as Eloisa opened her eyes.


End file.
